Falling Up
by SadisticRed
Summary: He came every night just to see him. SLASH. Chyan.


**Author: Sadisticred**

**Title: Falling Up**

**Pairing(s):Chad/Ryan, no one else is really important**

**Summary: He came every night just to see him. **

**Rating:PG-13 for m/m kissing. ;)**

**Warning(s): Fluff, fluff, and probably more fluff**

**Word Count: 1,225**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Wicked, so yea…. **

**Falling Up**

The best thing about the theatre to him was the darkness. Just after the people coming to watch the play would converse with each other in thunderous, playful tones before taking their seats at the first warning. As soon as those lights fell and right before the curtain rises, it is perfect. Of course Chad, the basketball-loving jock who criticized everything about theatre, would never admit to his love for that moment. When the curtain would rise and the audience received the first glance of the set, he couldn't help but feel a little excitement for what was to come.

Chad sat in the back row of the theatre, hidden in the corner chair behind rows full of other audience members. He knew he wouldn't be noticed by any of the other people; they were enthralled with the drama taking place before them. It was the last night for the musical, and the days before had been great successes with full houses. Chad was a bit embarrassed to admit that he had been to every one of the showings and could recite Troy's, and even Ryan's, lines by heart (but even watching the play for a month straight would not allow him to have either Gabby's or Sharpay's lines memorized). At first, he had come to support his best friend and his girlfriend. They did amazing and he congratulated them with sincere amazement. But after the first show, neither expected him to come again. He had fulfilled his duty as a friend and now he could do something more manly. But he came back. Again and again he would show up and watch the musical from his hidden corner of the room.

"Wicked" was one of the most popular musicals of the time and the school did not stop talking about it for months before the show was to be performed. The roles given were not a surprise, except for maybe the fact that Sharpay was given Galinda instead of Elphaba. There had been another batch of Sharpay trying to get Troy to fall for her by playing the Fiyero to her Elphaba, but neither part was given to them and she had pouted for weeks. Instead, Gabriella played the role of the good girl gone bad and Ryan was her lover.

It was that last casting choice that became the reason for Chad's newfound love of the theatre. There had been a spark between them the minute Ryan's hand covered his on the baseball bat. Chad tried to deny it for months afterwards, shamefully using his status as Taylor's boyfriend to prove it. Unfortunately, even she noticed the furtive glances he would give the fair haired boy and called him on it. She understood, because she was amazing, and the relationship ended on a good note. But Chad still could not do anything about his crush except watch as the flamboyant actor played the beautiful love interest of Gabriella. Despite the fact that there was no romantic interest between the two on stage, Chad could not help but have his heart and stomach clench as they sang a beautiful duet full of declarations of love.

_It should be me,_ Chad thought bitterly, _that Ryan should be singing to_. Of course, Ryan knew nothing of the curly haired man's affections.

Another standing ovation ended the evening for the play yet again. There had been one every night since it opened and the show definitely deserved it. Chad stood slowly, not bothering to clap as he watched with half closed eyes as the man turned scarecrow bowed to his adoring fans. As the applause died down, the actors and actresses hopped off the stage to meet and greet the audience. Some were given bouquets of flowers, and families gave their congratulations. Chad tried to sneak away before his friends caught him there and questioned him. He wasn't ready for them to know of his obsession. With one last look towards the cast members, he didn't see the object of his affection. His subconscious questioned the absence for a moment before he shrugged it off and snuck out the auditorium doors. Unfortunately his escape did not go as planned when he was suddenly dragged into an adjacent bathroom.

"You've been here every night." A whispered accusation reverberated off the empty bathroom's tile walls. Chad turned to his assailant and came face to face with the painted face of Ryan.

"I.." Chad stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." He feebly tried to deny the claim. His voice cracked like he was fourteen again and going through puberty, but that is what he felt like when he was around the other boy. His hormones felt as if they were specifically attuned to the blonde.

Ryan smiled cheekily, which didn't match the painted-on face, "I've seen you. Every night hiding in that corner, watching me." The newly found confidence in the blonde made Chad weary. He knew that the man had been more at ease around his new friends since the summer, but it still was in great contrast to the puppet that was once connected to Sharpay.

He was caught. There was no way he could deny it if Ryan had even noticed, "I'm sorry." He mumbled weakly with his dark cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry for looking at you."

Ryan stepped closer, despite the fact that they were already exceedingly close. His blue eyes sparkled, "I like it when you look at me like that." The intensity of his gaze caused Chad to look away, a sudden shyness that was never present on the basketball player before had come over him. Ryan moved his head to catch the boy's eyes, "Like I'm the only person in the world worth your gaze."

Chad felt like he was being scrutinized and abruptly felt like his underdressed self would never fit into the world of this beautiful boy. Despite the fact that Ryan was dressed like a scarecrow still, the jeans and dark purple t-shirt (one given as a present from Gabriella that read, "I See Stage People.") made him feel so unworthy that he backed away. He didn't get far as Ryan followed by taking a step forward. Their little dance, so unlike the one they did on the baseball diamond and yet still full of the same electricity, ended with Chad against the bathroom wall with Ryan pinning him to it. They held each other's eyes for a long moment before they simultaneously leaned forward. Their lips connected in a fiery, yet soft passion that left them both breathless after only seconds. It was nothing like Chad had dreamed of because it was so much better. In his act, Chad ripped off the wig that held the boy's beautiful hair and ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair. That contact felt so much more intimate than the kiss and he loved the moan that filled his mouth when he did it.

They broke apart with gasps and smiled through their panting. Ryan leaned his forehead against the antithesis of his own pale skin and in a ragged voice that sounded like he had just been making out with someone, he began singing a song that Chad already knew by heart. "Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."*

**A/N: I loved the idea of Chad being the shy one and him coming to a play just to see Ryan. *shrugs* Sorry if you don't feel the same. **

***Song is "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked**


End file.
